Between a Rock and a Hard Place (Ryder 10)
Story Kraab and Goyle are standing on a level below Khyber, Khyber looking down at them. Kraab: I’m sorry, sir. We have failed you. Khyber: No worries. I didn’t actually expect to succeed in capturing this prey, not yet at least. I simply wished to analyze him, his, strengths and powers. Kraab: He isn’t very impressive on his own. But he has powerful friends. The Osmosian, and that muscle headed human. Khyber: A human gave you trouble? Kraab: Regrettably. Khyber: I’ve done some research, which says humans prefer to move in packs. Proven by this excursion. Voice: Hey, Khyber! (Khyber turns, seeing Vulkanus walking past Kraab and Goyle. He has an orange skull shaped head, wearing a bluish purple body suit.) Khyber: Vulkanus. Vulkanus: (With angry stare) I’m here to pick up my order, since you don’t deliver black market objects. Khyber: Would you? No matter. I shall show you the way. You two, (Pointing at Kraab and Goyle) leave. Khyber walks Vulkanus through his ship, leading him down to holding pens, filled with aliens. The aliens are growling and snarling, banging at the cages. They arrive at a larger cage than the others, a Crabdozer ramming the fence. The Crabdozer has a rhino like head, its body made of rock, its body resembling a crab. Khyber: The Crabdozer. It’s rock hide protects it from intense heat, giving it an immense advantage over Pyronites, its natural prey. A suitable pet for one who lives on a molten world similar to its own habitat. Vulkanus: Yeah, yeah. I don’t care about that. Here. (He swings a briefcase, Khyber catching it.) 10 million in taydenite. As agreed to. Though that is way too much. Khyber: It’d cost you at least 12 from most hunters. It is highly desired for hunting (His voice trails off.) I’ve got an interesting proposal for you. I’ve been tasked to hunt a certain prey. And this creature could help. Vulkanus: So what? You want it back? Khyber: Quite the opposite. I’ve been offered 200 million taydenite for him. If you capture him for me, I’d give you 30%. Vulkanus: 60 million?! Khyber: Well worth your time, I believe. Vulkanus: Can you get me a location? Khyber: Easily. End Scene Ryder and his crew are riding through a canyon area, riding side by side with Baron. Baron: So, where to now, champ? Ryder: Does it matter? As far away from here as we can! As long as we are free! Road Rage: Whoo-wee! You can say that again! Kevin, Argit, Fistrick and Corvo are in the back of the pack, behind the Road Crew. Kevin: It’s weird riding with a motorcycle crew. Fistrick: Yeah. Baron knows what he wants, and he does whatever is necessary for that. Road Rage: Race ya! Road Rage speeds past, Ryder revving behind him. The two fly into the air, going down into a dig site, a large crater in the ground, with several ledges as roads. Turbine speeds to catch up, Baron keeping his speed constant. Kevin and the others catch up, riding down the path going round the crater. The path collapses, a Crabdozer coming out of the wall. The path out of the crater is destroyed, Kevin, Fistrick and Corvo swerving to dodge falling boulders. Vulkanus is riding Crabdozer, on its neck. Vulkanus: Well, well. Kevin Levin! Kevin: Vulkanus! Vulkanus: No matter how much I want to tear you apart for my money, and the head of that rodent with you, Argit: Hey! Vulkanus: I’m not here for you today. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He grabs his chain, driving by Crabdozer and swinging it, wrapping around Crabdozer’s horn. Crabdozer pulls, completely breaking the chain. Heatblast: Hey! I liked that thing! Crabdozer roars, as it charges at Heatblast. Heatblast turns, and rides down a ledge side, using propulsion flames to soften his landing. Crabdozer jumps down after him, the crash destroying the ground, forcing Heatblast to dodge, riding back up a path. He shoots fire at Crabdozer, doing no damage. Heatblast: Huh? (Crabdozer rams the canyon wall underneath Heatblast, causing it to crumble and him falling back down.) Whoa! Kevin, having absorbed metal, rides up, punching Crabdozer’s leg. It reacts, turning to see Kevin riding away. It chases after him, when Fistrick jumps off his bike from above, landing on its back. Vulkanus: Hey! Get off! Fistrick: How about fighting for yourself, bro? (Vulkanus stands up, running up Crabdozer’s back and throws a punch at Fistrick. Fistrick catches it, kicking Vulkanus back.) Argit: Aaaaahhhhh! Kevin activates thrusters, his hover cycle riding up the canyon wall. Crabdozer climbs up the wall, falling over, Vulkanus and Fistrick falling off to the side, as Crabdozer crashes into the ground. Heatblast rides above, shooting fire at Crabdozer. Crabdozer takes it, rolling over and ramming the wall. The path collapses, as Heatblast reverts, Ryder falling to Crabdozer’s level. Ryder: Yikes! (He rides off, Crabdozer giving chase.) Baron, Turbine, and Road Rage are watching from above, on a part of the path that was still intact. Turbine: Shouldn’t we be helping them? Baron: Is there anything we can do against that thing? Road Rage: We could distract it. Baron: And look how well it’s going with those guys. We hang back, try to find an escape route. We didn’t get broken out of jail just to die. Fistrick punches at Vulkanus, who blocks and slams Fistrick into the canyon wall. Fistrick falls to his knees, as Vulkanus kicks him away. Kevin jumps off his hover cycle, charging Vulkanus as Argit climbs over to grab the handles. Argit: Tell me your plan next time! Kevin punches at Vulkanus, who slams his arm into Kevin, sending him flying. He lands, and throws a rock at Vulkanus, as he blocks it. Kevin charges, punching Vulkanus and knocking him back. Kevin punches Vulkanus, striking around the neck line. Vulkanus: Hey! What’s the big idea?! Kevin: Trying to break your suit there. I’m aware that you’re a midget inside. Vulkanus: Uragh! (He slams his arms into the ground, forcing Kevin back.) Ryder is driving around the canyon wall, Crabdozer hot on his tail. He makes it up to the next level, as Crabdozer rams the wall, causing Ryder to fall over the side. Ryder: Aaaahhhh! Come on, work! He slaps down the Omnitrix, the green light blinding Crabdozer as it crashes to the ground. Eatle comes out of a crater, pushing his motorcycle to the side. Eatle: You want to fight, ugly? You’ve got a fight! Crabdozer rams Eatle with his horn, pinning him against the canyon wall. Eatle tries to claw at Crabdozer’s body, not getting a grip. Crabdozer pulls back, and slams Eatle into the wall again, cracking the wall. Eatle grabs a rock, eating it as he’s slammed into the wall again. He fires a laser from his horn above them, destroying the path above them, which crashes down on them. Eatle breaks out, stumbling out. Crabdozer breaks out, roaring at Eatle. Eatle: (Eating a rock.) That could’ve worked better. (He eats another rock.) Crabdozer charges at Eatle, who fires a laser at it. Crabdozer takes it, going to ram Eatle. Eatle catches Crabdozer’s horn, pushing to stop its movement. Crabdozer flicks its head into the air, Eatle going flying. Eatle falls, firing lasers down, bouncing off Crabdozer. Eatle lands on Crabdozer’s back, it bucking to throw him off. Kevin is struggling to hold Vulkanus back, Vulkanus winning their power struggle. Kevin: (Groaning) Why are you even interested in Ryder? I’ve done more to warrant your rage than he has. Vulkanus: True. But this is an issue of money. There’s quite a price on his watch. And his watch alone. Kevin: A bounty? For him? That’s more than me? (Argit rams the hover cycle into Vulkanus, sending him flying. Fistrick then slams his arms into Vulkanus’ head, knocking him out.) Dude! You are so paying for those repairs! Argit: Consider it repaying you for one of the times you saved my skin. You can’t charge me for that. Kevin: Yeah I can. Eatle reverts, Ryder hanging on to Crabdozer for dear life. Crabdozer throws Ryder off, and he lands next to his motorcycle. He groans, standing up and looking at the Omnitrix, which pings as it is active. Ryder: Yes! (Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming.) Xylofreeze: This might actually work better than what I was thinking. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow, causing his bike to levitate, coming to his side. He gets on it, and rides at Crabdozer. The bike floats into the air, as if riding an invisible road. Crabdozer turns, growling at him. He lands on the ledge above, using telekinesis to bring Kevin, Argit and Fistrick up to their level. Argit: Why didn’t you use that form sooner?! Xylofreeze: Wanted to kick that thing’s butt. Didn’t work too well. Xylofreeze uses his telekinesis to lift all of them out of the dig site, as they ride away. Crabdozer roars, trying to climb out, unable to get all the way out. Vulkanus: Well that’s just great! How am I supposed to get out of here?! Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Fistrick *Corvo *Road Crew **Baron Highway **Turbine **Road Rage Villains *Vulkanus (Main villain) **Crabdozer *Khyber *Kraab *Goyle Aliens Used *Heatblast *Eatle *Xylofreeze Trivia *Heatblast's chain is destroyed. *Khyber begins recruiting other bounty hunters to attack Ryder. *Kevin learns that their's a price on the Omnitrix. Though this is only from Khyber. *The episode's name is based off a phrase that signals difficult times. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc